


How is Troy, Cassandra?

by NatoNaozane



Series: Ranboo of SMP || Cassandra of Troy [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Others are also mentioned but its more like oneline type of mentioned, Ranboo also experiences auditory/visual hallucinations in the form of Dream, Ranboo has an anxiety attack through out this, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), god im so bad at tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatoNaozane/pseuds/NatoNaozane
Summary: Blessed with the ability to see the future but cursed so no one believes her, Cassandra is forced to watch Troy fall.Ranboo suddenly can’t breathe.
Series: Ranboo of SMP || Cassandra of Troy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	How is Troy, Cassandra?

You couldn’t breathe. The voices of your friends _~~(Are they even your friends anymore? What did you do? What have you **done**? Stupid stupid stupid **stupidstupid** )~~_ fade in the background as you make your quick escape from the group, your throat hurting from earlier when you snapped. Your body feels numb, the ground beneath your feet withering as you head to your bunker. 

You weren’t wrong ~~_(Right?)_~~ , you know it _~~(do you?)~~_ , but why don’t they see it? This- This keeps happening, this will _keep_ happening, so long as people pick sides! L’manberg vs Dream SMP, Pogtopia vs Manberg, New L’manberg vs Tommy- It’s always about sides! It’s why you choose people in the first place!

_~~But haven’t you been picking sides? A voice in the back of his mind whispers, sounding eerily like Dream, Ranboo- friend of everyone, ally of none, betraying everyone. By choosing not to side, you’re choosing to betray everyone aren’t you Ranboo?~~ _

You descend into your bunker, the water lightly burning your skin but you’re hardly aware of it- not when your chest is constricting and your hearts are hurting. Everything feels to much yet not enough- you can hardly focus on a thought as the storm brews in your mind. You almost collapse as soon as you’re inside, resting against the obsidian walls as your eyes begin to burn with unfallen tears. 

“You didn’t- You didn’t betray them,” You try and tell yourself, voice shaking as you look at your _(its not yours its not yours false false falsefalsefalse)_ memory book, the drawn smiley face on the first page mocking you, “You didn’t! We always said that... That I side with people. But... But didn’t Techno say he was always on the side of anarchy and they still labeled him a traitor?” Hands grip your hair and tug, it doesn’t register as your own movements until your hands hurt and your head throbs. 

Water rushes outside and if you listen close enough you can dolphins swimming, mellohi overpowering everything else as your thoughts begin to spiral. _(Disks, it’s all those stupid disks' fault! If- If people didn’t care about those disks so much, then this wouldn’t have happened! It’s just fucking disks! Just like it was just a fucking drug van.)_

“Thought I’d find you here,” Dream grins, standing opposite of you. _(When did he get inside? You never heard anyone entering.)_

“Dre... Dream?” You say, voice cracking as fear claws your throat, “How did you find me?” 

“Well it wasn’t hard,” He says, shrugging as he leans against the wall, “The hole is pretty obvious and the black is strong against the stone and dirt,” His arms are crossed- relaxed. He is dry, unlike you. Your suit heavy against your body, sharply stinging against your hypersensitive skin, “Plus, where else could you go?” 

“Am I a bad person, Dream?” You blurt out before your mouth can catch up with your brain, anxiety wrecking you until all you can think about is the look everyone gave you. _~~(Tubbo hates you, Fundy hates you, Nikki hates you, Eret hates you, Tommy hates you)~~_

“Yes,” Dream says, with no hesitation as he bluntly nods, “I mean, by not choosing a side, you unintentionally choose a side- _No one's_ side. You betrayed _everyone_ , Ranboo.” 

You wince as he speaks, hands digging into your arms _(When did you move your hands? When did you move to the floor?)_. Sobs shakily escape as green and red tears drip down your face, the room suddenly feeling a lot smaller. No- no you can’t be a bad person. This- this was supposed to be your redemption! But you fucked up again, didn’t you? You tried- you tried to guide them. You tried, in the end, to tell them how this was because of Dream but you didn’t try hard enough, did you? No- no you did- right? You didn’t pick a side- did you? 

“Do you know about the story of Troy? About Cassandra?” Dream asks you, pulling you away from your thoughts for a moment. You nod, you know about Cassandra- You remember Technoblade talking about her one night as he spoke about the Myths of Old. 

( _”Stunned by her beauty, Apollo had gifted Cassandra with prophetic visions,” Technoblade tells you, sharpening his axe, “However, when she denied his romantic advances, he cursed her by making it so no one believes her- even though what she says is the truth. The princess of Troy saw visions of Troy falling and tried to warn people- yet they never believed her. She tried to help her people yet **no one** believed her. When Troy fell, just as she warned them, the Greeks captured and killed her.” _

_“Why are you telling me this?” You ask him, tilting your head a bit, “Not that I mind! It’s very interesting, but why this all of a sudden?”_

_He pauses his action for a moment, shaking his head before continuing, “Call it a... feeling. I’ve told you about Orpheus and Wilbur, Theseus and Tommy, Sisyphus and Phil- I have a feeling Cassandra will join us in modern myths soon.”)_

“You told them, didn’t you Ranboo?” You can feel Dreams eyes on you, peering into your soul until you lay bare in front of him, “You tried to warn them- Even if New L’Manberg wins, it will only be temporary. I still have the power, the walls are physically gone but they’ll always be there in spirit. This is just a game to me, Ranboo, and you know it,” He begins to make his way to you, slow and tall- power emitting from him and you can’t help but cower, “You spoke the truth to them- L’manberg is a scam, it is was born from spite and a drug van no matter how hard they try and convince themselves otherwise. They should pick one another instead of land, but they don’t listen. They never listen, do they Ranboo?” Dream stops in front of you, and even though you can’t see his eyes, you know he is staring down at you with a smirk on his face. The sun shines behind him, making him almost glow with a halo around his head, “Cassandra, blessed to see the future but cursed so no one believes her. _**How is Troy, Ranboo?**_ ” Dream asks you, leaning down and blinding you with light for a moment- making you close your eyes. 

You open your eyes, Dream is gone and mellohi continues to play. He wasn’t real, he couldn’t have been real- right? 

You can’t breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Todays stream huh?  
> This was also posted on my tumblr mcyt side blog (anothermcytblog)!
> 
> This was inspired by [ This ](https://catzgam3rz.tumblr.com/post/639529001296281600/if-whoever-read-ranboos-book-exposes-him-tomorrow) and [ This ](https://tea-with-veth.tumblr.com/post/639537847886561280/and-what-happens-to-the-prophet) (Orpheus Wilbur was referenced from [ here ](https://winter-mornings.tumblr.com/post/639073796098260992/orpheus-the-lover-boy) and Sisyphus Phil was from this [ fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080858)) 
> 
> Hopefully the links work! Otherwise have a great day/night everyone, doomsday is ticking ever so closer huh?


End file.
